


Cuore malato

by The_dreaming_girl



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dreaming_girl/pseuds/The_dreaming_girl
Summary: Bart Simpson e Robert Terwilliger.Un legame tanto forte quanto inspiegabile, profondo e doloroso come pochi.Come solo un’ossessione sa essere-come solo l’Amore sa essere.Un sentimento proibito che cresce e permane aldilà degli ostacoli e dei pregiudizi altrui, della comune morale e del buonsenso.Un sentimento che va contro ogni logica e giustizia, qualcosa che non ha eguali sulla Terra, qualcosa che non è mai esistito né prima né dopo di loro.Uno scandalo che scoppia con la stessa violenza di quell’impossibile passione.Una tragedia che si consuma davanti agli occhi di spettatori ciechi e inconsapevoli."In una folla, in una città. Lui avrebbe sempre ricercato il suo modo di camminare, i suoi capelli biondi sempre spettinati, il suo sorriso birichino, il suo sguardo che riusciva sempre a spiazzarlo. Quegli occhi di un blu così intenso da fare invidia al cielo. Quella rabbia, quella bramosia, quella sete che solo lui sapeva accendere. Quelle emozioni così intense che soltanto lui riusciva a fargli provare, un oscuro desiderio che forse provava da sempre, ma che si sforzava di ignorare. Perché non poteva provare sentimenti del genere per un bambino di dieci anni, giusto?"





	Cuore malato

_Sangue._  
C’è sangue sulle mie mani.  
Tanto, troppo.  
C’è sangue sulle mie mani, che stringono convulsamente il fragile corpicino di questo piccolo grande uomo che è stato tutto per me.  
Mia eterna ossessione, mio inconfessabile peccato, eterna dannazione, Inferno e Paradiso, mio cuore, mia anima.  
Colui che adesso ha le palpebre calate come chi è vinto dal più bello dei sogni, che adesso è immobile tra le mie braccia.  
E quel viso, quel viso che una volta è stato così _vivo_ , arrabbiato, ridente, triste, sorpreso, seccato, imbronciato, felice, adesso è dolorosamente immobile, immutabile nella sua espressione di finta serenità.  
Per un attimo ho l’illusione che si sia addormentato contro il mio braccio, come una di quelle sere in cui mi sedevo sul suo letto e gli leggevo un libro per conciliargli il sonno. Diceva sempre di non essere stanco, ma dopo pochi minuti, cullato dal suono della mia voce, si addormentava con il viso premuto contro il mio petto e le dita aggrappate saldamente al mio maglione, come se non volesse lasciarmi andare via.  
Ma poi avverto sotto le mani la sensazione vischiosa del sangue che impregna i suoi vestiti, e d’un tratto mi riscuoto dalla calma forzata indotta dallo shock.  
Strappo un lembo della mia camicia e gliela arrotolo intorno al petto, premendo con forza contro la ferita.  
Il sangue continua ad uscire, per quanto continui a premere con gesti febbrili, disperati, per quanto non voglia ammettere l’evidenza anche se è proprio davanti ai miei occhi.  
“No, non sei morto! Non sei morto!” Mi accorgo di averlo gridato solo quando sento la gola bruciare. “Non sei morto! Non puoi morire così, non te lo permetto!”  
Il suo sangue continua ad uscire, continua a macchiarmi le mani.  
Non è vero.  
Non può essere morto.  
Maledizione, non può, non può.  
Non in questo modo.  
Non oggi.  
“Apri gli occhi, dannazione! Apri gli occhi!” La voce mi si spezza in gola.  
La mia mano si posa sulla sua guancia, e sono sorpreso di sentirla umida sotto le mie dita.  
Alcune gocce d’acqua continuano ad infrangersi ad intervalli regolari sulla sua pelle.  
Ci metto un po’ a rendermi conto che sono le mie lacrime.  
Non mi ero neanche accorto di stare piangendo.  
Lo stringo disperatamente a me, incurante del rosso vivo che mi macchia la pelle e i vestiti.  
Poso un bacio sulla sua fronte e intreccio le mie dita con le sue.  
Lo cullo delicatamente tra le mie braccia, mormorando parole rassicuranti tra i suoi capelli. Non l’avrebbe ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura, ma aveva sempre avuto paura del buio.  
_Chissà se hai paura anche adesso… ti senti solo dove sei ora? Mi stai cercando? Sono qui, sono qui per vegliare sul tuo sonno._  
_Dormi tranquillo, sei al sicuro._  
La sua espressione sembra così serena, come se fosse immerso in un bellissimo sogno.  
"Polizia, aprite!"  
E' finita. E' tutto finito. Mi hanno trovato.  
Ignoro i richiami e i colpi ritmici sulla porta, limitandomi a stringere ancora di più il suo piccolo corpo contro di me.  
Davanti ai miei occhi, ovunque io guardi c’è solo il suo volto.  
Riesco a vedere soltanto lui.  
Lui e i suoi occhi così azzurri da fare invidia al cielo.  
Lui e il suo mezzo sorriso un po’ arrogante un po’ infantile.  
Lui che odiava la scuola, lui che sfrecciava sullo skateboard.  
Lui che incrociava le braccia dietro la nuca quando era annoiato.  
lui che aveva la brutta abitudine di andare a dormire con i capelli ancora umidi dalla doccia.  
Lui che la notte restava sveglio a giocare ai videogiochi e poi passava l’intera giornata a sbadigliare.  
Lui che mi urlava di odiarmi e poi mi abbracciava e mi chiedeva di restare con lui.  
Lui che mi aveva rovinato la vita, lui che avevo odiato con la stessa ferocia con cui l'avevo amato, nonostante tutto e tutti.  
_Non riesco nemmeno a ricordare com’era la mia vita prima di te, sai? Non riesco a ricordare un solo istante in cui non ti ho desiderato, odiato e amato con ogni fibra del mio essere._  
_Ti ho amato quando non avrei dovuto, ti ho amato pur sapendo quanto fosse sbagliato, quanto fosse immorale sotto ogni punto di vista; e io ti ho maledetto ogni singolo istante della mia vita per questo disperato desiderio che hai suscitato in me._  
_Ti maledico ancora, perché te ne sei andato dove non posso raggiungerti._

La porta si spalanca di colpo e un fascio di luce mi investe.


End file.
